


Hidden Agenda

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura slips into the forest for alone time, but she's not alone for long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

Title: Hidden Agenda  
Character(s): Laura, Meier, Lee  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~550  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Laura slips into the forest for alone time, but she's not alone for long...  
A/N: Written for [](http://marzipanilla.livejournal.com/profile)[**marzipanilla**](http://marzipanilla.livejournal.com/) , who requested Laura, Meier interacting in a somewhat friendly manner. This may qualify. If not, I'm happy to write them again. They're fun.  
A/N2: Much thanks to [](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanalucy**](http://lanalucy.livejournal.com/) for the beta and title. *hugs*

Laura heard a rustling behind her. If it were a cylon, there would have been a gunshot already. And it was too loud to be a squirrel or any other creature. She turned to face the sound, half expecting to see Captain Apollo. It wasn’t.

“Madame President, you know it’s not a good idea to be out here alone.”

She nodded. “I do, indeed, Mr. Meier--”

“Call me Jan.” He grinned. “Mr. Meier sounds too...stuffy.”

She smirked. “You’re as insufferable as Mr. Zarek.”

“Yes, Madame President. So why are you here - away from Captain Adama?”

She tilted her head to the side. “Needed some space. And...nature.”

He nodded his understanding. “And your safety?”

“I suppose I wasn’t worried about it - at the time. You see, I already know I’m dying, but - no one else knows this - I don’t think I can die until I’ve served my...purpose.” She shook her head. “All I know is a centurion was standing closer to me than you are now, opened fire, and yet, I’m here.”

He walked a little closer. “You really believe in that, then. Earth, your destiny.”

She nodded. “I really do.”

“And if you’re right, what’s your endgame?”

“I’ll share our findings with the rest of the fleet. It’ll be up to Adama to decide what he does with the information, but the other ships will be free to follow us. I’ll guide everyone for as long as I’m able...and then I predict Mr. Zarek and Captain Adama will vie for control.”

“You know where I stand.”

She nodded. “I do. And you know where I stand.” She gave her politician’s grin. “I guess we’ll have to see which one of us is the better planner.”

He gaped at her, seemingly stunned at her open declaration. Then he grinned, impressed perhaps. “Good hunting, Madame President.”

She heard more rustling, then a concerned “Madame President.” Jan chuckled. “And there he is.”

Lee burst through the trees, his gun at the ready. He looked at Laura first. “You okay, Madame President?” She nodded, but before she could respond, he had turned to Jan. “Why are you here, Meier?” He said that in an almost sneer.

Jan put up his hands. “Just watching out for our esteemed President, Captain.” He shot Laura a grin. “I’ll take my leave, Madame President. Have a good evening.”

She responded in kind and watched as he backed away and out of the forest to the clearing. He would be going to Zarek, for sure. She smiled at Captain Apollo and put out her arm. “Thank you, Captain. I shouldn’t have been out here alone, and I’m glad you came.”

He nodded and took her arm. “I’m, uh, beginning to regret trusting them.”

“Well, we have to do what’s necessary, Lee. That’s part of our world. And knowing not to trust them is as valuable as knowing whom to trust. Always remember that.”

“I will, Madame President. I’ll remember everything.”

She grinned. “I know you will.” She patted his arm. “Help me back to my tarp?”

They walked slowly, and he picked out all the possible walking hazards. As determined as he was to protect her, her mind was already working through some scenarios against Zarek and Meier, knowing the two of them were plotting in their tarp at that very moment.


End file.
